ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: What IF?
this is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultra Force. Plot/Script The frame goes from black to two cars both with black and green themes driving in the highway, during night time. In one we see a young black haired man accompanied by a young, beautiful red-haired woman, Kevin Ethan Levin and Gwen Tennyson. In the other car we see a teenager with a green jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and in his left wrist wielding the most powerful weapon in the universe, The “Ultimatrix.” This is Ben Tennyson , which still was sad for the fact the Eunice had to go thousands of light years away from him. The scene changes to Kevin picking his plumber badge to talk through it. '' (Kevin): you’re not still thinking about her? Now are you? (Ben static voice through the badge): she was charming, sweet, and comprehensive what do you think? (Kevin): Dude! Technically she was your cousin…and not to mention that you have a girlfriend, remember? ''Camera changes to Ben’s car. '' (Kevin static voice through the badge): unless you put your priorities straight, you will lose Julie as well. (Ben calmly): yes…I know, you don’t have to remind me. ''The frame suddenly changes to the dark clouded sky, and from behind the clouds the audience sees a white massive ball emitting black and blue lighting, falling from the sky towards the two cars, which then starts bouncing close to Kevin’s and Ben’s cars, and where ever it bounces the road gets damage, and causes little tremors, that soon enough make Ben and Kevin lose control of their cars and eventually force them to stop. While they get out of their cars the balls advances forward, in front of them going off screen. '' (Ben): another one?? (Kevin): like I said before, Galvans really like to send their most powerful tech to Earth. (Gwen with pink glowing Eyes): guys! That not a ship or pod, I can sense an entity. Kevin sees the lighting ball advancing to their home town (Kevin): is heading to Bellwood! (Ben): then we need to stop it! ''Then Ben activates the Ultimatrix and slams the face and the green flash covers the screen. Camera changes the scene, to the blue and black lighting ball that is flying above the city, then frozen in mid-air; it violently shakes and sends out a sparking wave. It remains floating in the air and someone comes from behind, and it is revealed to be Ben as Chromastone which is flying, with his arms crossed. '' (Chromastone): either you go back from where you came from, or I’ll have to make you myself. ''But the ball don’t seem to even know Ben is present at all, It starts to shake and this time it shoots various lighting rays from its surface, but Chromastone absorbs most of the electric energy, it shoot a weak Ultra-violet ray to the electric ball, and this time it catches its attention, the ball changes from blue/black theme colors to white/black theme. In that instant the ball shoots a strong electric ray to Chromastone, but rapidly Chromastone shoots a really strong Ultra-Violet ray back. Both rays are colliding with each other now, but they are so strong that it concentrates in the middle section of the path making a big sphere of energy with both energies mix, then it explodes really violently, both Chromastone and the electric ball disappear in the light and smoke. The scenes zooms out and then to Kevin and Gwen with horror in their faces. '' (Gwen): BEN!! ''Scene goes black and the THEME SONG plays. '' ''Scenes fades in, revealing the electric ball falling from the sky while going from a spherical shape to a more humanoid one, but still too bright to distinguish. It collides against several parked cars, leaving nothing but a bunch of destroyed, blended metal on fire. Kevin and Gwen arrived to the scene, and then Ben as Chromastone is reveal to still be alive. '' (Kevin): Ben! (Gwen): you’re alive ''Chromastone de-transforms. '' (Ben exhausted): I absorbed most of the energy but it still gave me a good “kick.” Where is it? (Kevin): It crashed here, but there is not sign of it. ''Ben and company approaches the destroyed cars, Ben inspects for a moment then turns to Gwen and Kevin whom are farter from the cars than Ben is. '' (Ben): I think it’s gone. (Gwen with pink eyes): Ben!! Back off from there!! (Ben): wha...? ''And a huge explosion pushes Ben to the concrete, and Gwen reacting really fast make a dome mana shield around Kevin and herself. From the smoke the ball figure now with a humanoid figure rises out of it stumbling, and then lets out a scream of pain and shaking a little, releases several lighting rays in every single direction. Then it stumbles back into the smoke again. '' ''Ben who fortunately didn’t get injured, stands quickly from the floor goes through his Ultimatrix and slams the face down. '' (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt!! ''Then slams the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. '' (Ult. Cannonbolt): Ultimate cannonbolt!! Ok it’s time to stop you for good now. ''Ben charges against the mysterious figure that is behind the smoke. '' (Diego): ouch!! What…hit me?? My head hurts really bad…it must have been the party from last night. ''He stands properly, and then the smoke dissipates, reveling a fast rolling ult. Cannonbolt charging toward him. His face expression goes from sleepy to impress and right before ult. Cannonbolt hits him, he creates an electric shield in front of him like Gwen does, but made out of electricity. ult. Cannonbolt still is rolling toward him with a great force, is ripping the energy barrier slowly, then this unknown person who’s named is Diego, lets go off the shield and in a fraction of a second he charges his right leg with a massive amount of electric energy, does a spin kick which hits ult. Cannonbolt, and launches ult. Cannonbolt across the street passing above Kevin and Gwen. '' (Diego holding his leg and whining): AAHHH!!! That freaking hurts! ''Kevin from the other side armors up with the concrete beneath him and shapes both hand like hammers, and charges against the teenager. '' (Kevin): no one punches Ben, but me! ''But instead of fight back Kevin, Diego sort of dodge every hit, then when Kevin was off guard he just pushed him across the street with an open palm, Gwen catches him with her mana, settles him down and she runs toward Diego, going up into the air with the mana platforms, throws him mana discs. But Diego repels them by punching them with an electric force field wrap around his fists, after the attack ceased, Diego slam both hands sending and electric wave shock that hits Kevin and Gwen back. They both fell into the ground, but still are conscious. Diego now exhausted, puts his arms on his knees, breaths heavily, and start looking around. '' (Diego): ok…that was…interesting. Who are these people? And why are they attacking me? AHH my head hurts! ''Then out of nowhere, a massive group of echo echoes got the confused Diego surrounded. '' (Diego): this can’t be good. ''All echo echoes scream at him, and he screamed in sign of pain then fell to the ground. The camera changes to Diego’s point of view, he is facing the dark, clouded sky and slowly it starts to get blurry. Then three moving figures surround him, one green, one red, and one black. His vision gets more blurry then goes black. In the next scene we see a whole closed eye in the frame that slowly starts to open, the camera zooms out and reveals Diego tied up in the floor. (Diego confused and scare): OH DIANTRES!! Donde estoy?! Que esta pasando?! Y porque no me puedo mover?! The camera zooms out even more to reveal that Gwen, Ben, and Kevin are right behind him, out of his sight, and they seem puzzled. '' (Kevin): Ok…? Slow down ''amigo. Diego rolls to his other side to see them. '' (Ben to Kevin and Gwen): Does any of you speak Spanish? (Gwen): I know some French, which is a Latin based language, but no Spanish. (Kevin): We don’t have to, our plumbers badges can traduce for us. (Ben): oh right! I forgot about that. (Diego): Ahem… ''their heads turn to Diego. '' (Diego): I can speak English just fine, Dude. (Ben serious tone): ok, what’s your deal? (Diego): OH I don’t know maybe you know just protect myself from my ATTACKERS!!! And pretty much stop them from potentially hurt any innocent civilians. (Gwen to Diego): wait! ''You were the one that was causing all the destruction out there. (Diego): ok? You lost me there. Look one moment I’m at home doing homework, then next I’m in the middle of the street being attacked by pink lights, stone hammers, and a giant monster ball thing, next I’m tied up in who knows where, having this conversation. (Kevin): So you don’t remember the whole road wrecking, and the attacking us part…yeah I’m not biting it. (Gwen): you said you where at home, then in the middle of the street, right? (Diego): Correct. (Gwen): But you can’t recall anything between these two events. (Diego): yes…I think I sort of black out. AHH my head!! Then a flashback is seen. Diego is in his room, and explosion occurs, a dark figure in the shadows can be seen with fire around the scene, then it changes to a fight scene with lightning in the yard, then we see Diego getting absorbed towards a portal. The camera changes to the present with Diego making a face of pain. '' (Diego): I…think…I was attacked before ''you guys attacked me…I’m not sure. Who really are you guys any ways? (Gwen): I’m Gwen Tennyson, I’m part anod …well let’s say I can control “pink magic” ok. Kevin stepped forward. '' (Kevin): name’s Kevin, I can absorb any material and shape shift them into “tools” ''Then Ben. '' (Ben): And I’m Ben Tennyson, the greatest hero in the world, also the wielder of the Ultimatrix, which allows me to turn into various aliens. (Gwen): and we also belong to an organization name “The Plumbers” an intergalactic force. ''Diego in silence stared at his captors and then the camera starts going back and forward between the two frames. '' (Diego):… (Ben):…. (Kevin):… (Gwen):… (Diego sarcastically): WOW! That makes sense. (Ben not noticing the sarcastic tone): Well I’m glad you understand it. (Diego): Dude! That was a freaking joke. I have no idea what I just heard! It raises more questions than answers! I mean, Aliens? Magic? Shape shifting tools? And on top of that you guys travel around the galaxy fixings toilets?! Am I the only who has a problem with this?! (Kevin): well, he didn’t take it as bad as I thought it would be. (Gwen): Kevin! (Then turns head to Diego) look I know that all of this sounds too irrational, but we put it in a simple way for you to understand. we can explai— (Diego): no! I don’t want explanations, I want the truth! You know what? Don’t bother!! ''Diego jumps in his feet and slides his hands through the titanium hand cuffs. '' (Kevin): but how did you--??? (Diego): I’m an electric energy based form; I can pass the electrons from my body through metal. ''As soon as they saw that he freed himself, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben stood in a fight pose. '' (Diego): I’ll deal with you later, but not now! ''Then he flew out of the garage through the ceiling. Ben rapidly slams his Ultimatrix. '' (Jetray): Jetray!! ''And proceed to follow Diego through the skies. He shot some beams but he missed all of them. '' (Diego): would you stop that!? (Jetray): no till I get some answers. Who are you? Where did you come from? ''But Diego ignoring him starts to vibrate and all of sudden he disappears in the air. Jetray stands in mid-air, looks around and returns to Kevin and Gwen. The frame starts with Ben, Gwen and Kevin outside of the garage. (Kevin): what you mean he vanished? (Ben): one second he was there the other he wasn’t. (Gwen): he said he was an “energy being,” right? May be he can teleport himself like I do. (Ben): maybe. But right now we need to find him. For all we know he can be really dangerous, and not to mention that he is our clue to what the “energy sphere” was, maybe is him! (Kevin): but without a trial… (Gwen holding the hand cuffs): oh but we have one…he passed his hands through them, he could have potentially left a scent of himself in it, enough to track him. Gwen’s eyes glow for a moment. '' (Gwen with a smirk): got him! ''The camera fades in, outside of the rust bucket III. (Kevin): if we’re going to Mexico, at least we should try some of their traditional foods. The camera changes to the inside of the rust bucket III. '' (Ben): we can eat later; right now let’s focus on finding this guy. (Kevin): what has happened to you? You’re different since that ''mission. More serious, very ''serious, look, we all make mistakes— (Ben): yes, and because I made a mistake, look what happened to your arm. (Kevin): is not that big of a deal. (Ben): but is still was my fault, if I hadn’t— ''Gets interrupted by Gwen. '' (Gwen): ok, we are here. ''The frame changes to Diego looking at something that the audience can’t see. '' (Diego): Que esta pasando? Esto no tiene ningun sentido. ''As he is saying this, the rust bucket III is descending behind him, making dust come off the ground, then the ramp opens and the three rushes out. '' (Ben): stay where you are! (Diego looks over his shoulder): oh, it’s you again; look I do not have time for this. Something weird is happening and I need to find out what it is. ''Then he starts to vibrate and disappears. '' (Ben): no, he did it again! Wait a second! ''Ben goes through his Ultimatrix and slams Wildmutt hologram. '' (Wildmutt): *roars* (Gwen): Wildmutt!! ''Wildmutt and Kevin stares at her. '' (Gwen): What?! Well he can’t talk and somebody had to do it. ''Meanwhile Wildmutt uses his smell sense and discovers that Diego is still in the same spot where he vanished. Wildmutt slams the Ultimatrix. '' (XLR8): XLR8!! He’s not gone, he is invisible! ''Charges towards Diego, and before he could react, he gets a good punch from XlR8, and is visible again. And with his knees in the ground and right hand in the chest he looks up at them. '' (Diego coughing): alright, you got me. (XLR8): ok no more games! Who are you?! Or we will take you to the proper authorities. ''Gwen and Kevin join Ben right beside him. Diego stands up. '' (Diego): ok, my name is Diego Azules, my alterego it's Alexx Reds. I am one of the various protector from Earth. (Kevin): protector of Earth? ''Ben de-transforms. (Ben): How come I’ve never heard of you? (Diego): never heard of me? Who do you think stopped the “Voltian Invasion” last year? (Gwen): I think you mean the highbred…the highbred invasion. Big white aliens with thousands of Cyclops-like aliens at their command call DNAliens. (Diego): no, I mean volti-humans, creatures that can generate large amount of voltage within their bodies, and then shoot it at you. (Ben): no such creatures have been seen on earth or the galaxy. (Diego): I’m not sure what’s happening…you see after I escaped from you guys, I rush to my house as fast as possible to find out what happened. But when I got there, my house was gone, along with the rest of the city. (Ben): What you mean with gone? (Diego): By gone I mean that everything was changed, different buildings, different vehicles, different people, different everything...I kept traveling when I notice that this is a country I have never seen before. (Kevin whispering to Gwen): Great...another nut case. (Diego) then I flew high toward the atmosphere to see the whole planet, when I saw that everything was different. The geography changed, some of the satellites disappeared. But then I remembered that before I blacked out, I pass through some kind of portal before I was in the street and I thought of the possibility of time travel, but when I checked the date it was still the same day a few hours apart, but still the present. (Gwen): OK! I think I just figure out what is happening. You are from a parallel earth. (Diego): well…that actually makes sense…I mean, I have travel to time before, why not to another dimension? (Ben): Wow, a parallel earth where I don’t exit. (Kevin to Ben): there could be parallel earths so similar to ours that is really difficult to find any differences and others so distinct that are almost irrational for our comprehension. (Ben to Diego): but still what was that sphere we encounter in Bellwood? What’s it you? (Diego): Sphere…? Wait my head did hurt really bad when I wake up in the street, and I had some flashbacks afterwards of me in a battle before I blacked out, if I’m right, then I got badly injured in the head making me lose control of my powers, like a normal people when they get shot or break a bone, they may pass out but their body go into shock because of the pain, same with me just more violently because of my superpowers. (Gwen skeptical): then how come you are alright now. (Diego): because my electric powers provide me a healing factor, you see normal cells will take weeks or months to heal a big skin cut or a broken bone, but because my cells are genetically enhanced with super charged electrons they can process bio-material more rapidly than normal cells do. Ben suddenly receives a call through his Ultimatrix, which turns out to be Jimmy. '' (Ben): jimmy! I know you want that poster sign, but we’re busy right now, so unless this is an— (Jimmy): Ben where you been?! Bellwood is being attack, there are cars, light poles, and hydrants flying everywhere. (Diego): wait…what? Metal? (Ben): we’re on our way, Jimmy. (Diego): Do you guys need help? (Kevin): we can handle our selves. (Diego sarcastically): oh yeah, because you guys handle one teenager really well before. (Ben): If I recall right, we knock you out. (Diego): Hardly. (Gwen to Ben and Kevin): guys, we might need help, is not a bad idea to bring him along, besides he can handle him-self pretty good already. (Diego): and I might need to go back to you town, since there was where I appear after I blacked out. (Ben): its settle then, let’s not waste more time, we need to go. ''The rust bucket III’s ramp opens and the four them goes in. as Diego is walking up the ramp he whispers to him self. (Diego): I just hope is not what I think it is. The scene changes to the rust bucket III approaching to Bellwood and some smoke can be seen in some of the buildings, Kevin descend to ground level as fast as he could. The four of them got out and stood in shock when they saw metal signs and cars crashing into buildings while people were running away from the destruction. Out of the confusion a figure arises and addresses Diego. '' (Mariolloid): Diego? Well what a surprise. I defenely didn’t expect you to find you in this parallel earth, but it does not matter any ways. (Ben to Diego): you know him? Who is he? (Diego): he’s a very very bad guy. ''Then Mariolloid launches a car at them and Diego reacting fast steps forward and makes an electric-energy shield, he catches the car and re-launches it back to Mariolloid. Mariolloid then put his hands together in front of him, then separates his hands to the left and right and the car shreds apart in half in mid air, passing flying by Mariolloid in his right and left side. '' (Ben): alright! Let take him down! ''Ben goes Upgrade and Kevin absorbed some metal from a destroy car near him, and they both charged against this unknown foe. Then Diego breaks his shield and puts his right arm in front of him towards Ben and Kevin. '' (Diego): wait! There is something you should know!! ''Mariolloid from the other side of the street. (Mariolloid): hmm, interesting. As if Mariolloid was slapping an annoying fly at face-height, he swung his right arm, then Ben and Kevin flew to their right, toward a wall and stroke it so hard that Ben de-transform and Kevin de-absorb the metal, and both pass out. And before Mariolloid could do something else Diego tackle Gwen out of the battle field into an alley. Then he teleport with his electric powers to Ben and Kevin and brings then to the alley. '' (Gwen): how did he manage to do that?! Telekinesis?! (Diego): no! Magnetism, but I don’t understand they are not exactly made out of metal. Unless of course, in this dimension bio-material had metallic properties, which I hope it doesn’t. (Gwen): no, but Kevin absorbed metal which makes him have metal attributes and Ben’s alien was a being made out of bio-metal. (Diego): well that sounds logic. ''Then a minor tremor is felt above them, which makes dust and pieces concrete fall to the ground. '' (Diego): Ok, before anything else happens, remove whatever you have made out of metal: bracelets, collars, earrings, watches, belts, anything that is metal. ''Gwen hangs her phone, earrings, and a watch and Diego puts them away. '' (Diego): ok one less problem, but it will be hard to take him down still...I have a plan...I think. ''The scene changes to Mariolloid walking the street with metal floating around him, he stops for a moment then turns around. '' (Mariolloid): Attacking from behind, Diego? Very predictable. Marioloid turns around and Diego goes from invisible to visible. (Diego): hey, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. ''A ray of mana hits Mariolloid from behind, he stumbles a little bit, looks over his shoulder and sees a Gwen Tennyson with mana eyes and a pink aurora around her. Diego then shoot an electric ray at him but he blocks it with some metal panels from the cars, and then launches some metal junk at them. Gwen makes a mana rectangular, flat shield, and Diego evade the junk with super speed. Diego jump high in the air and shoots two powerful electric rays out of his eyes but Mariolloid avoid them with more metal. '' ''Gwen wraps Mariolloid’s feet with a mana rope and pulls on it which makes Mariolloid to fall down. But rapidly hits her with a pole, knocking her unconscious then Diego from behind is about to strike him with a big electric ball emitting from his right hand but Mariolloid put Gwen in front of him like a human shield, by holding her with some metal which is being control his right hand. He raises his left hand and shapes some metal piles into a deformed spear and points it at Gwen. '' (Mariolloid): Your move. (Diego with a very serious face): you wouldn’t. ''Then Mariolloid with a smile in his face shoots the spear directly at her. '' (Diego): NO!! ''Then the iris of his eyes glow white and then he raises both open hands towards the spear. This immediately makes the spear stops in mid air while shaking just a little bit. Marioloid stands for a moment impressed and scare for what he is seeing. '' (Diego): Ever heard of electromagnetism?! ''Then Diego launches a massive truck at Mariolloid and hits him and pushes him up into the air then back into the ground knocking him out. Diego fall to his knees, while emitting some smoke from his body, then he shakes himself a little and regains his composure and goes to check on Gwen, he kneels down and grabs Gwen’s head '' (Diego): are you ok? ''Gwen barely opens her eyes. '' (Gwen): Kevin? ''Then she passes out again. Gwen wakes up and sees Kevin, Ben, Diego, and an unconscious metalloid tied up, talking to each. (Diego): …and that’s the only way to suppress his powers, but that technology is in my dimension, and I don’t have the equipment or the knowledge to recreate it in here and I don’t know for how long he’s going to be sleeping. He can wake up in any moment now. (Kevin): maybe there is a way to get you to your dimension; you see we have these hand guns named “Null Void Projectors” which are dimensional disrupters that opens a portal to an empty dimension, where we imprison dangerous criminals. Maybe we can find a way to make the projector open a portal into your dimension. Gwen joins them as she hears Kevin’s suggestion '' (Diego): Good idea, but if inter-dimensional travel is somewhat similar to time travel. Then we will need to do some serious calculations to locate my exact dimension. Which I don’t know how to do. ''Then a voice out of nowhere speaks. '' (Zak): oh, but I DO know. ''Then a yellow portal opens in front of them. And they can’t see the person talking but they can hear his voice coming from it. '' (Diego): Zak? But how did you find me? (Then thinks about, what he just asked), don’t give me some quantum mechanics explanation, just put it in a simple way for me to understand. (Zak): *sigh* ok, all molecules within a universe vibrates at a certain frequency, this includes; electrons, protons, neutrons, and quarks. If this frequency is changed then you travel into the parallel universe that matches the new frequency, I use the frequency of our universe to track the vibrating molecules that were not changed— (Diego): ok, that actually makes sense to me. (Zak): now the string theory says that— (Diego): ok, ok, ok, stop I understood the first part, no need to expand you explanation into a “theory” speech. (Zak): I also track Mariolloid’s particles’ signature, is he with you right now? (Diego): yes, I already took care of him (then looks at Gwen) with some help of course. (Zak): alright, come through the portal, it’s getting a little unstable; I didn’t have a decent amount of time to work on it properly. ''Diego looks at Ben, Kevin, and Gwen for a really long moment and then he grabs Marioloid by his polo with one hand and throws him towards the yellow portal. '' (Diego): Zak I thought about it, and I have decided that I will stay. (Zak): wait…what? Why? (Diego to Kevin, Ben, and Gwen): looks that you guys could use a hand, I can stick around here for a while, (to Zak) I will stay here. But if you ever need help, you know where to find me. (Zak): alright, this is shocking…I defenely didn’t saw this coming, take care friend. ''And the portal closes. '' (Kevin): but won’t they need you over there? (Diego): hey, I said I was the most powerful superhero in my earth, I didn’t say I was the only one. There are plenty of superheroes in my earth, but you guys defenely need help, if it wasn’t for me who knows how this battle would have turn out. (Ben): very well, welcome to the team. (Diego): now, does anyone know where I can rent an apartment. ''And the camera moves up into the clouded, dark sky then the screen goes black and the credits play. The End Characters Heores *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Diego Azules Recurring Heroes *Eunice (Mentinoned Only) *Zak (Voice Only) Villans *Mario-lloid Aliens Used Ben *Chromastone *Cannonbolt *Ult. Cannonbolt *Echo Echo *Jetray *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Upgrade Major Events *Ben, Kevin, and Gwen meet Diego Trivia *There is Spanish in the episode *The gang fights diego for the first time Writers notes *I know this is a really long, long, LONG episode. but since I'm about to going to college I though this will be a good to practice my writing more. Episodes Previous episode Next episode None Trustworthy Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultra Force